


beg for it

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Kinktober 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Has anyone ever told you that you’re under arrest?Usually not until the second date.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ellobean's Kinktober 2020 challenge.   
> Day 8: Begging.

_ Has anyone ever told you that you’re under arrest?  _

_ Usually not until the second date.  _

They fell giggling into Juno’s room, slamming the ship’s door behind them, hands all over each other. 

“Oh, that was wonderful, Juno Steel,” giggled Peter. “Or should I say, Maxine Dubois.” 

“You weren’t bad yourself, Terrence Cray,” countered Juno, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple. 

“The only thing is,” replied Peter, “that I wish we could reuse our fake marriage cover story. It was killing me to not be all over you in that suit.” 

“Oh yeah?” Juno grabbed Peter by the collar and pushed him towards the bed. 

Peter eagerly fell onto it. “Yes,” he answered simply.    
“Well, that’s too bad.” Juno smiled. “Because guess what?” He knelt down, reached under the bed for the soft red rope that Peter usually used on him. “I think you’re not allowed to.” 

Peter’s eyes widened like a child who’s just been told he’s allowed to pick whatever he wants from the candy store. “Juno Steel, are you taking  _ control?”  _

“Is it a problem if I am?” Juno grinned. “If not, clothes off, then hands above your head.” 

Peter obeyed immediately, sliding down his pants and taking off his shirt like both were on fire. He held his hands above his head and stared at Juno, stars in his eyes, as he tied them to the bedpost. 

“Now what?” he asked.    
“Well, you asked to be all over me,” said Juno, unbuttoning his own shirt, taking off his own trousers. “So guess what you don’t get to do. While you watch me. My pet,” he added, mirroring what Peter usually called him. 

“Oh, Juno,” breathed Peter. “How could you?” His hips rocked forward, met empty air. 

Juno began to touch himself, slowly, running his hand up and down the length of his shaft at a pace that was just enough to feel good and not like teasing. He let out a soft moan as he worked himself. Peter bit his lip. 

“You’re beautiful,” he added. “Please…” 

“Please what?” 

“Please let me touch you.” 

Juno laughed. “Oh Nureyev.” He ran a single finger down Peter’s body, stopping just when he got to the spot between Peter’s legs. The thief moaned in frustration. “We’re just getting started. You can wait.” 

He left his finger where it was. With his other hand he began to touch himself more rapidly, biting his lip and letting out soft noises. Peter whined, straining against the restraints, and Juno laughed. “You really want me that badly, huh?” 

“Yes,” Peter breathed simply. 

“How badly?” 

“So much,” said Peter. “Please, Juno, I want you so much,  _ fuck _ .” 

“Good boy.” Juno’s finger slid down to Peter’s slick wetness, came back up and began to touch him, slowly, teasingly, in lazy circles. Peter gasped even at the light touch and bucked his hips forward into Juno’s hand, again and again.

“You’re so eager,” said Juno, more turned on than ever at the sight of Peter’s neediness. “So desperate for me. Very good.” 

The praise made Peter’s head sing, and sent a flash of heat between his legs as Juno continued to slowly touch him. “Yes,” he responded, “I need you, Juno Steel.” 

Juno kept going slowly with one hand, fucking his own fist with the other. Soon it became hard to concentrate, hard to keep up the separate rhythms. His breath caught in his throat as he touched himself, and he breathed, “Where do you want it?” 

“Across my chest,” said Peter. “Please, Juno. Decorate me.” 

“What a good boy you are.” For this Peter was rewarded; Juno began to touch him more quickly, not quite matching his own rhythm but giving him just a little more of the satisfaction he desperately needed. “Beg for it, Nureyev.” 

“Juno, please, come on me,” panted Peter. “Please, please come for me. Please.” 

Juno gasped and shuddered, aimed himself at Peter’s chest, and came, harder than he had in a while. He didn’t stop touching Peter while he did, just pressed into him a little more urgently as his orgasm rocked through him. When he finished, panting, he smiled. 

“What a good boy,” he said. “So pretty all tied up with cum all over him. Are you jealous?” 

“Yes,” breathed Peter. 

Juno leaned in close to whisper in Peter’s ear. “Then you know what I want.”

“Please,” Peter said. “Please, Juno, I can’t take it anymore, I need you to fuck me. Please, please please--” 

Juno grinned, and obliged. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahslkdgndkslfndls i'm so behind on this challenge...also i want to finish this fic later, stay tuned for another chapter once kinktober's over
> 
> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Discord: August#2270


End file.
